


Itch and Scratch

by shinysparks



Category: Robin Hood (BBC 2006)
Genre: Crack, Drabble, Naked Black Knight is Naked, in which shiny tries to get her mojo back
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-16
Updated: 2015-06-16
Packaged: 2018-04-04 18:28:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4148310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shinysparks/pseuds/shinysparks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's a hot summer night and Guy is wearing leather...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Itch and Scratch

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Thymelady](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thymelady/gifts).



> I'm afraid to jinx it, but my mojo might've finally come back. :)

As Guy closed the door to his bedchamber and bolted the door, he breathed a sigh of relief as he felt the cool breeze blow in through his window. It had been a nightmarishly hot summer, and only night offered any reprieve from the terrible heat.

Peeling his belt and sliding down his leather trousers, Guy hobbled over to his bed and sat down. He eyed the heat rash that covered his thighs and moaned; before cramming his hand into the back of his britches and clawing at his itchy arse. 

"It's not easy being the villain." He whispered, scratching.


End file.
